sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
King Dice
' King Dice' is the right-hand man of The Devil and the secondary antagonist of Cuphead. He also serves as a gatekeeper between overworlds, only allowing Cuphead and Mugman to pass when they turn in every contract to him. King Dice is seen in the stage All Bets Are Off. Instead of fighting him right away, a minimum of three mini bosses must be defeated to battle King Dice himself. Role in the series Despite of being a villain and working for the Devil, he sometimes go to Crystopilis to cause trouble. He's one of those people in Inkwell believed that Soraya died but when he found out the truth that Soraya turned evil by Jacinth he is really shocked to find out that she's been alive all along. Personality King Dice is an extremely sleazy, deceitful, untrustworthy, and manipulative individual. While normally relaxed and cheerful in a sadistic way, he can be extremely cruel and cold-blooded if he wants to be, as shown when he punishes Mr. Wheezy by crushing him under his shoe for losing to Cuphead and Mugman, which also shows that he has little-to-zero tolerance for failure among his minions. As evident by his "If you have what it takes" line, as well as calling Cuphead "Cupface", he can be mocking and derisive. He also tends to speak using stereotypical New York Gangster slang, such as "Scram", or "Big cheese". Very arrogant and overconfident in himself, King Dice believes that no one is allowed to mess with him and that he can easily triumph over anyone who tries to, which ultimately leads to his defeat. Due to his nature, he is disliked by many of Inkwell Isle's residents, including the Devil who secretly views him as useless and is proud that the brothers managed to defeat him. King Dice also takes his own bets very seriously, going as far as to attempt to kill the brothers when they succeed in getting all of the soul contracts after he made a bet that they would fail their mission. Granted, given who his boss is, the stakes were likely to be extremely high themselves. Relationships Diana Harp King Dice has a huge crush on Diana Harp which he tends to flirt with her every time they met in the Die House. Diana becomes disgusted of Dice flirting and really hated him. When King Dice is defeated, she kneels down "thanking" Dice for the game before booping him on the nose, leaving with a sassy look on her face. King Dice watches as Diana walks away and says that she's so mean but someday he'll claim her. Soraya Spade King Dice's one and only niece. During Spade's time in her youth, she likes to ride on Dice's leg after she hugs him. He cares deeply for Spade throughout the years. When Spade found out her true past King Dice is shocked when Spade is transformed back into a angel after realizing who she really is all along. Sonja Farrington Dice and Sonja are enemies with each other. During their first meeting Dice is surprised to see Cuphead and Mugman had new friends and allows Sonja to help the cup bros get the soul contracts. In Cortex's Christmas Carol, he comes to Crystopilis for the Christmas Party and appears to be friendlier to Sonja. Sonja thought that Dice is going to cause trouble but Dice told Sonja to put down her transformation device and not cause any trouble. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Cuphead Characters